


A Story Worth Nothing

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Libraries, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Story within a Story, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Yukio gets caught up in a repetitive cycle of going to his schools library that he can't seem to stop. It's like he's compelled there by some invisible force into the world of story telling.





	A Story Worth Nothing

"Then, after that, we had to go back home because he was crying so much!" Shura laughed, tilting back in her chair from the force.

"Are you serious?!" Rin laughed as well."How lame!"

"Only you would say that..." Bon grumbled and Rin instantly stopped laughing to give him a hard glare. They began an intense glare off that everyone knew would just end up in a fight.

"I think it's rather brave of him to go out there so late at night in the first place," Shiemi commented, looking to Yukio with a reassuring smile on her face."I would never have the guts!"

Yukio pushed his glasses up."I was young. It would be much different now."

"Would it?" Shura goaded with a mischievous look on her face.

"Yeah, would it?" Rin egged on."Last I saw, in your room, you still have that—"

Yukio suddenly stood up, pushing his chair back with a loud scraping sound and stepping outside of his desk."I'm leaving. I cant be bothered to hear this stupid talk anymore."

"Aw, scared we'll reveal all your dirty little secrets?"

"Boooo!"

"Where are you going, Okumura?" Shiemi asked, sitting up as well."I'll go with you."

Yukio didn't even bother a glance in her direction, heading straight for the door with haste."Don't bother. Class will begin soon." And then he exited the classroom and left Shiemi to just dumbly sit back down.

"Ah, he's probably going to the library," Konekomaru explained, keeping to picking at his bento.

"Library?" Rin questioned."What is he going to the library for?"

Shura smacked him upside the head."You're his brother! Shouldn't you know?!"

"Gah, that hurt!"

"Shima."

"Huh?" Rin and Shura stopped arguing, fists midair from firing at one another. Shiemi in particular perked up.

"Shima always slept in class because of that night job of his," Bon began."But recently he found a comfortable spot in the library where none of the teachers will find him, so he's been sleeping there instead."

"But why would Okumura go see him?" Shiemi asked."There has to be somewhere else he's going." Because Yukio and Shima weren't close at all, it was rare to see the two even speak a word to one another inside their group.

"No, Bon's right," Konekomaru affirmed."I've seen him enter the library multiple times. It might not be to see Shima but that's probably where he is."

Rin let out a loud groan."Gah, who cares?! Just let him do what he wants! If he wants to go sulk in the library then so be it!"

Shura's eyebrow twitched,"Those are big words, punk..."

 

=+=

 

There was a small area of the library hidden behind rows of bookcases, sectioned off and untouched by the few who passed through. It was a simple set up with two cushy, clearly unused couches and a small stool meant to aid others reaching books on higher shelfs, but it never left the unclosed area.

There was a fair sized two panel window which shown midday light on one of the couches if you came at just the right time but other than that it was relatively dark. On the left most couch always laid Shima, soaking up the natural light and nuzzling his head against the pillow he always brought to school just for this occasion.

Completely passed out as usual, Yukio paid him no mind as he took his place on the other couch after pulling out the book he was continuing to read off one of the shelves. He watched Shima for a few seconds, simply breathing lowly in his deep slumber, and then dragged his eyes down to the book in his hand. He knew that with only a few page flips the urge to wake Shima up would outweigh the urge to continue the book he was reading up he read on anyways.

Sure enough, Yukio was two pages in when he gave up and snapped the book shut. He stared at Shima for a bit longer, contemplating if he should really wake him up from his nap. With a single sigh Yukio set the book down next to him and knew what he had to do.

"Shima," he called, only needing to say the man's name once to get a response.

Shima jostled and grumbled, peeking an eye out of his arm to see who was calling him. It was Yukio, as it always was, and he could only groan and close his eye again."Yukio..." he mumbled.

Yukio assessed him."Yeah, I'm back."

"Welcome," Shima droned off, stretching an arm out and shifting himself to the side to leave a small pocket of the couch untouched around his waist and stomach."C'mon, don't be shy now." He pat the open space, peering at Yukio expectantly.

Yukio couldn't find it in himself to complain and sat where Shima directed him, the other students body curling around him.

"So, any stories you have to tell me?"

Yukio recalled the story Shura was telling everyone in class and blanched at the idea of retelling that to Shima. So, instead, he just let out a small huff."No, nothing interesting today."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Yukio felt like Shima knew he was lying but left it alone. This wasn't some interrogation anyways.

"Aw..." Shima muffled."How boring. Days like this I'm glad I sleep all day. But if you're going to stay here with me, Yuki-chan, then at least tell me what you had for lunch today."

"Kojitsu Bikyu."

"No idioms today, please!" Shima whined, a sad plea in his tired state."I don't want a headache."

"Then a story, right?" Yukio asked.

"I don't want to hear one anymore, I'm tired." Shima yawned, not able to help himself from stretching wide and brushing against Yukio."Let me catch a few more hours first."

"Fine." Yukio sighed, moving to get up but Shima stopped him with a sudden hand around his waist."What?" he asked, looking down at the hand then at Shima.

"What did you have for lunch?" Shima asked again, slowly coaxing Yukio down back onto the couch.

"Rin made me a bento again, of course." Yukio looked at Shima oddly as he pushed him down onto the couch so they were facing one another.

"Ah, I'm so jealous," Shima sighed and Yukio felt his breath against his face. It wasn't completely unpleasant."I want my own homemade bento..."

Yukio stared and Shima let out his usual sheepish grin. Like usual, all Yukio could do was let out an irritated sigh."What are you doing, Shima?" he asked at there position now laying next to one another. It was uncomfortable on such a small couch and Yukio felt like he was going to fall off.

"Flirting."

Yukio turned around and got up, seriously ready to leave but Shima quickly sat up and stopped him with a hand on his wrist."I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he rushed."It's just easier to fall asleep with a warm body nearby." And Yukio still didn't budge so Shima knew he needed to crank it up a notch."And you're the best warm body for that, Yukio. Please come back, yeah?"

A short pause had Shima thinking he failed but then the twin turned around and begrudgingly laid back down next to Shima, this time with his back facing to him. Shima secretly applauded his victory, instantly pulling Yukio closer and nuzzling his face into the nape of his neck. One arm anchored his head and the other stayed securely around Yukio's waist.

Yukio lied there stiffly at Shima's every move, mind moving quickly in an attempt to decipher the current situation. Shima then breathed deeply into his neck and he couldn't stop the small shiver that ran along his skin.

"There's not enough room," Yukio said, just to say something.

"Yeah..." Shima mumbled off, already half awake."Next time...let's push the two couches together..."

"We could just do that now."

But Shima was already far gone, humming into Yukio's skin in response and wracking his body with a whole new wave of goosebumps. Yukio heard heavy breathing next and new Shima was passed out.

Yukio didn't know what to do so he just stared out at the various books on the bookshelves, wondering when it would be a good time to wake Shima up again.

 

=+=

 

There was once a raven and a wolf. The wolf had lost its way from its pack at a young age and was left to fend for itself. The wolf was always sad and lonely without his pack and wondered everyday if they would come and find him again, so he sat on the same rock he was left at and waited. Day in and day out he waited for his pack to come for him but they never did.

One year passed and a raven came to the rock. The raven was curious about why the wolf always sat on the rock so he came down and greeted the wolf. The wolf was hostile and tried to eat the raven, since it hadn't been able to eat properly in the snow. The raven left but came back an hour later, telling the wolf it had found him food, but to get it he had to leave the rock and follow him.

The wolf refused to move from the rock, which made the raven mad. It had gone out of it's way to search for food for the wolf but he didn't appreciate his peace offering. But the raven was kind and discarded its anger for sympathy. He understood the wolf was alone and offered to stay with it until the day ended. The wolf agreed, hoping to lure the raven close enough so he could eat it.

The raven was gentle and rested on the wolf's head, telling him tales of the things he's seen and places he's been in the sky. The wolf listened and was intrigued by the raven's stories. He had never left his rock so he had yet to see anything but the passing seasons. He wanted to see what the raven saw but knew he could not leave his rock, for his pack was waiting for him.

The raven told it's tale and left as promised and the wolf was alone again. The next day, the raven came back but this time with a small mouse to give to the wolf. The raven sat on the wolfs head again and told him more stories of the sky and the wolf enjoyed them. And when the raven finished his last story, the wolf told him of his story.

Then, once the wolf was done, it stepped a single foot off the rock and told the raven-

"And stop!"

Yukio's brow twitched and he glared at Shima who had a cheeky grin on his face."The story was about to end." He knew Shima knew that but felt the need to reiterate the fact.

"That's why I told you to stop." Shima stretched out his body with a loud groan."It's much more fun to interpret the end yourself than hear it."

"Only you would think that."

"And only you will hear me say that." Shima grinned at the off put look on Yukio's face."Does that make you happy, Yuki-chan?"

Yukio's brow twitched at the nickname."I don't want to know more about you than I have to."

"So cold!" Shima sat up, squeezing his pillow and moving in towards Yukio on the couch opposite of him."Yet you're the one who insists on coming here everyday."

Yukio looked away, pushing the brim of his glasses up in an attempt to hide his eyes."I have no choice. Without me giving you the homework you would probably have to drop out."

And Shima gave him a knowing smile, like he knew the real reason behind Yukio's actions. There was no way he could know such a thing because he was a dense idiot. Yukio's eyes were clearly tricking him. But he would need to be more wary from now on, just in case.

"You're cute, Yukio."

All of Yukio's previous thoughts ceased to exist. He wondered if his brain was working properly or if he had just imagined what Shima said to him. Because Yukio wasn't cute. Girls were cute. Mascots at theme parks were cute.

"Quit joking around," Yukio barely sputtered out, quickly standing up and moving to leave.

"Woah there." Shima grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the couch. Yukio let out a few choice words as he fell on Shima. He ended up gracelessly sprawled on top of him and attempted to get up as soon as they made contact.

"C'mon, at least let me enjoy a few seconds with my favorite body pillow," Shima tried but Yukio didn't give him the chance with a quick gab to the chin.

Yukio huffed, standing up and fixing his clothes while Shima flopped onto the couch with a loud groan. He rubbed his chin with a shaky smile."How cruel."

Yukio stared down at him and wondered how such a pathetic man had reached his heart. Shima did not have a single redeeming quality and had a terrible personality. Yukio was surprised he even had friends with his untrustworthy persona.

But still Yukio refused to let Shima outdo him so he leaned down and kissed his chastely on the lips. Shima, in his shock, could only stare at Yukio with his mouth gaping open like a fish. Yukio counted this as his victory even though he could feel his ears burning and hands shaking.

"You..." Shima started, still at a loss for words.

Yukio smirked."See you tomorrow, and next time, push the couches together."

Then Yukio walked away, throughly satisfied with himself as Shima called after him. Idly, he wondered how Shima would let the story of the raven and the wolf end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kojitsu Bikyu - to spend the days idly and procrastinate
> 
> Of course I got it from Prince of Stride, what else? (Thank you Dan-sensei)


End file.
